


Fan Art for Ineffably Yours, Love Is A Wild Thing

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Contact Lens, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fanart, Ineffably Yours, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: This is from chapter 13 of Ineffably Yours, Love Is A Wild Thing, by SecondHandNews.





	Fan Art for Ineffably Yours, Love Is A Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondHandNews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondHandNews/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Wild Thing (Ineffably Yours Part II)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312470) by [SecondHandNews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondHandNews/pseuds/SecondHandNews). 

> **_From chapter 13:_  
It was a bracing reflection that greeted him. His ‘tattoo’ was now nothing but a sweaty smear of black on the side of his face. _Waterproof eyeliner, my arse. _It quickly became obvious exactly why it hurt so much to blink when he found two golden yellow irises staring back at him. He sighed, a quiet growl escaping his lips. He had to get them out. He had to get them out with shaking, clammy fingers. The longer he left them in, the worse it would be. There was nothing he could do but suck in a deep breath, lean in close to the mirror and attempt to pinch the sclera lens out of his left eye. As if commanded by a supernatural force the lens popped out right on cue, landing wetly in the sink. _That_, Crowley thought, feeling very smug indeed as he batted his left eye open and closed to replenish some much-needed moisture, _went far better than I thought it would._**
> 
> **The second lens, however, got its sweet revenge by resolutely clinging to Crowley’s right eyeball and refusing to make a dignified exit, however many times he hissed expletives into the mirror. _Don’t panic. You’re panicking. Stop panicking. _He placed his hands on either side of the sink, let his head come to rest against the cool surface of the mirror as he steadied his breathing. ** _ **Didn’t bloody think about taking them out last night, did you? Too busy…fraternising. Almost fraternising. Thinking about fraternising. God knows, but fraternising definitely came into the equation somewhere.** _


End file.
